


Polka Dots

by Sonora



Series: Love Bites 'verse [5]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Attempted Seduction, Boypussy, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Crossdressing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonora/pseuds/Sonora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh wants Bruce and Trevin.  Raleigh gets Bruce and Trevin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polka Dots

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I've rewritten this like three times, and while Yancy and Raleigh keep having a big angsty family feels fight, the porn is just kind of stuck. *beats head against the wall*
> 
> Mostly, this is an excuse to see twink!Raleigh in a dress and watch the Gage twins kiss.

Raleigh supposes there are better ways of getting what he wants. Yancy’s ways - and sweet baby Lucifer, does his big brother goes to some stupid lengths to make sure the humans are totally perfectly happy with everything. But he doesn’t really understand that. They’re _always_ happy when one of the Becket boys makes them cum. 

Whatever. Yancy was pissed about the Chuck thing too, but that seems to have worked out perfectly fine. Exactly what Herc and Chuck needed. Even Yancy had said so on the flight home. Raleigh doesn’t need his big brother’s blessing to go out for dinner. He’s nineteen and a goddamn Ranger, he can feed himself, thank you very much.

And tonight’s going to be really, really good.

He could have his pick of any man in the club right now. Probably any woman, too, if he was feeling particularly ambitious. But tonight? Naw, tonight he’s only after one thing. 

Raleigh isn’t an idiot. It’s been impossible to go out in public without getting mobbed since they took down Clawhook, so he normally pulls on what Yancy affectionately calls his twink look; basically his sixteen year old body, with shoulder length hair curlier and blonder than his norm. Tonight, he’s gone the extra mile with his favorite dress, [a cute navy polka dot vintage number](http://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/a3/85/e4/a385e4b7ecdced52dc7bac213118bc3c.jpg), and the corset that makes his boy waist fit into it, and nice make-up and white gloves, because the rockability thing is kind of in style in a punk way and he likes it and...

Okay, so maybe he’s had a crush on the Gage twins since the first time he saw them on TV. And they’re in town for that warplanner’s conference. And they’re out drinking tonight with a bunch of the other guys here from the Class of 2015. And they’re not gay - Yancy was able to confirm that this afternoon.

“The vast majority of humans do not fuck blood relatives,” Yancy had warned Raleigh, as he was applying lipstick in the bathroom mirror. 

“Dude, I get it, I know how temporary amnesia works, I know how to do it, don't have a heart attack on me.”

“I’m serious, Rals. They’re straight, and they’re twins, and they will freak out. Don’t fuck them up. Romeo Blue was built for them. Those two lose the drift, we’ve lost a huge part of the defensive shield for the Pacific Northwest.”

“I’ve got a pussy!”

“Unless you wanna pop some breasts, Rals, you’re pretty visibly a guy.”

Yancy. Always so goddamn serious about everything, especially since they became Rangers. Like he’s not going to go screw the Marshall’s brains out tonight in a pair of platform heels. He might be the big brother, but he’s not some kind of super-powerful fallen angel or anything like that. The only thing an incubus can get from a human who’s not aroused is a general sense of who and what they’ve recently fucked, not what their preferences are. And even at that, it’s just a preference.

Herc wasn’t gay. That thing with him and Chuck seems to be working out great.

Yancy got kind of pissy when Raleigh pointed that out, but whatever.

He’s been dreaming about this since he was sixteen, and he floats up to the Gages’ high top in a swirl of sea-blue satin and silk crinolines, threading a tendril of lust through both Trevin and Bruce as he goes. Their eyes automatically go to him, and by the time he reaches the table, he can smell their interest.

“You flyboys care to give a girl a dance?” he asks coyly, smiling just so, and yeah, he’s got them hooked.

Bruce smiles back, while Trevin just leans over the back of his seat, eyebrow arched. “You don’t look like the kind of girl who belongs in a place like this,” Trevin says, and nods out at the dance floor where the finest and prettiest of Anchorage is grinding it to remixed turn of the century rap. “A bit dirty, don’t you think?”

“Oh baby, I can be as dirty as you want me to be,” he promises, following it up with a subconscious push. Yancy might love doing his seductions _au naturale_ , says it’s cheating otherwise, but Raleigh is not going to lose out on this. His pussy’s already wet, just being close to these two; he needs their cocks in him. _Needs_ it.

Bruce winks, and kicks his twin’s chair. “My brother would love to.”

“Mom dropped him a few too many times as a baby,” Trevin says by way of an apology as he gets up, kissing Raleigh’s hand with a little flourish. “Forgive him and his assholish ways.”

Raleigh laughs and leans in, folding his elbows on the table and pushing out, working down into their lust centers, whispering to them how horny he is for them. “I meant both of you,” he tells Bruce, and tugs him out of his seat. Bruce laughs when Raleigh does that hand-over-the-shoulder thing, because yeah, it is ridiculous, but it gets them both on the dance floor so who cares?

Dancing... Raleigh’s good at dancing. The girls Yancy used to work with taught him all kinds of things, and not just the stuff with the pole. Yancy may have danced because it was the most expedient way of paying the bills while getting the groceries, better than whoring and easier than seducing half an office, but Raleigh loves it. He could feed, just off this, the closest you can get to fucking with all your clothes on. Dancing is sexual, and sensual, and fun, and especially when you’re the right skirt made out of the right fabric with the right pair of smoking hot brothers trying to touch you without looking like creeps, it just flows. 

Flows all the way out of the club and back to the Shatterdome VOQ.

Where Raleigh sashays around the room a bit, pretending he doesn’t live in a space pretty much like this, and finally stops in front of the bed.

Where he bends over to slip out of his pumps.

“So,” he says casually, hoping his drenched panties are showing out from under the crinoline, “who wants to eat me out first?”

One second, two, and then a big pair of hands, all strong and rough from the conn-pod run around his waist. “And here I thought you were a nice girl,” Bruce rumbles in his ear.

Raleigh arches back into him, rolling his hips against the older pilot’s groin. Rock hard, and Bruce hasn’t even gotten a taste yet. Lovely. And beyond just the pheromones too; they really want him, and that’s a heady feeling. _Suck on that, Yance_. “I said I was dirty, didn’t I?” he giggles.

“That you did, sweetie,” Trevin agrees, a big grin on his face as he drags his fingers across Raleigh’s panties. “Look at you, all wet and slick for us already.”

“Mm, been dreaming about you two,” Raleigh purrs, and then squeals a bit as Bruce twists him around. Bruce’s ass hits the bed, legs out, pulling Raleigh up to straddle him. His skirts hiked up, Raleigh whines at the loss of contact; with Bruce’s legs spread, he doesn’t have dick or fingers anymore, just empty space.

“My god, Bruce, she’s dripping on the floor,” Trevin comments, his fingers going back to work. Raleigh’s just glad he wore his lace-up panties tonight. Trevin peelings them off feels lovely.

Bruce frames Raleigh’s face with his fingers. “You came to that club lookin’ for us, didn’t you?”

Trevin’s fingers slide up through his wetness, sparking heat through his soft folds, and Raleigh lets his head fall back. _Kiss me,_ he thinks, and Bruce’s lips are on his throat. Raleigh’s not sure if he’s willing it or if it’s just the way things are going, but he doesn’t care anymore. The heat is rising, delicious and heady, and he’s going to gorge himself on it for as long as he can.

“I did,” he agrees, body starting to roll all on its own, nerves singing.

“Just us, or are you some Fly?” Trevin asks. His thumb flicks something deep down, just this side of painful, and Raleigh digs blue-painted nails into Bruce’s thighs.

“No, no nonono,” he gasps. Bruce nips his neck and tugs on one of his hands, guiding it down to his cock. Raleigh eagerly obliges, practically tearing open his fly to get at that wonderful organ, sighing a little as he gets it in his hand, warm and throbbing. “No, I’m... I’m not a Fly.”

“Never fucked any other Ranger then, huh?”

“No, I have,” he says, before he can stop himself, and rubs his cheek on Bruce’s shoulder, embarassed, Trevin pumping thick fingers into him, tongue following behind now.

“Like who, baby girl?”

“Like, ooh, Trev...”

“Like who?” Bruce cups his chin. “C’mon, who else has our dirty little girl fucked? Wanna know how we compare.”

Heat spreads across his cheeks, but Trevin is sucking now, and Raleigh can’t think straight at all. Have they done this before? Do they do this? Yancy would know, Yancy could smell it out, but all he can see is his own raging hunger. 

“Ranger Hansen,” he pants over the top of his own instincts, clinging to Bruce.

New fingers twist up into him, slightly different, more interested in his clit, which is... ooh. Nice. _Kinky boys,_ he coos silently.

“Which one?”

“Both of them.”

Trevin whistles. “Both? Kid’s...

“...like fifteen,” Bruce finishes.

He can feel their better sense starting to cycle up, which is admirable but unnecessary. Humans are such fucking idiots sometimes. _Shh it's okay,_ Raleigh murmurs to them both. _Don’t judge, no need to worry, everything’s good here..._

Trevin’s tongue and Bruce’s fingers go back to work.

“Who else?” 

“Stacker Pentecost,” he says with a teasing little smile, fingers trailing up , and Bruce smiles back. “Back when he was still a pilot.”

“You fucked the Marshall?”

Raleigh knows he should stop talking, but he’s drunk on the scent of them and it keeps coming, thicker and deeper with every slide of Trevin’s tongue, every beat of Bruce’s heart through the skin of his cock. “You think I’m dirty, you should see what he’s into.”

Bruce laughs, as does Trevin, which sends the most delicious little ripple up through Raleigh’s cunt. “That’s quite the list for such a little girl. That it?”

“Yancy Becket,” he purrs, utterly awash in _them_ and loving it. “Mm, he’s the best at everything...”

But Trevin’s mouth stops.

As do Bruce’s fingers.

“Yancy’s fucked, like, every guy we know...”

“Yeah, Yancy’s gay,” Trevin says.

With not a little alarm in their voices.

Dammit. 

Why does Yancy always have to be right?

“Fuck,” Raleigh mutters, and grabs those little gossamer threads of sensuality he’s been weaving through the twins for the past few hours, and _yanks_.

Probably harder than he should.

But he really has been dreaming about this. And all those pesky human moral objections and justifications and worries are just that - pesky. It’s not like they’re not going to enjoy themselves. And they’re twins, and they’re so pretty, and Raleigh can’t imagine how they didn’t grow up cuddling and figuring out how to masturbate together and all of that. It’s kind of sad, and they should have that together. Like he and Yancy have.

Right?

Right.

“Come up here and kiss your brother for me, Trevin,” Raleigh purrs. “I’m gonna show you just how good gay sex is.”

And oh yeah, Raleigh doesn’t think he’s ever seen anything hotter than Bruce licking his - _his_ , Raleigh Becket’s! - pussy juices off Trevin’s face.

+++++

Yancy tries to be patient with Rals. He does. Like a goddamn saint. Even after that shit with Chuck. But the saints are idiots, and he must be too, because sure enough, he let Raleigh go out alone, after a couple of straight boys last night, and what happens?

He finds them making out in the Kwoon locker room.

In the goddamn locker room.

Admittedly, it’s a nice sight. A fantastic site, actually. Trevin with his arms braced on the wall and a knee between Bruce’s legs, Bruce’s hands straying up 

 

“You guys, umm, okay?” Yancy asks, clearing his throat.

They both jump as if burned, a faint flush spreading across Bruce’s neck, Trevin rubbing his own. 

But before they can speak, Yancy sees everything. 

_Everything_.

Raleigh, spread out in Bruce’s lap. Both the Gages, between Raleigh’s legs, tongues lapping up the slick from his pussy and his asshole, moaning. Bruce stripping Trevin naked as Raleigh rides Trevin’s face. Bruce in Raleigh and Trevin in Raleigh - separately and at the same time. Raleigh behind both of them, playing Trevin’s prostate with his fingers and Bruce’s with his tail, Trevin throwing his leg over Bruce’s so they can kiss and jerk each other off and jesus, that has to be like three or four orgasms out of them both because Bruce is definitely coming dry the last time Raleigh sucks him down and Trevin is fucking crying when Raleigh...

Shit.

They liked it.

They really, actually, truly liked it.

Yancy presses a little further, while their arousal is still up, and - ah, there is it.

They fuck girls together. Lately, as an excuse. And hide it from each other in the drift.

So sure, Raleigh destroyed some barrier they must have had up between each other; permanently destroyed it. And there will be another family discussion about the appropriate application of their powers, especially with other Rangers. But it’s not... it’s not what it could have been.

Not what Mom was doing to Dad. What Yancy couldn’t quite manage, when they needed it most. But, of course, Mom always told him it was the most unethical thing an incubus could do and he'd believed her, and only found out too late how necessary a skill it is, even if it does shred humans from the inside out.

Yancy cringes at that unpleasant thought, and the twins’ demeanor goes from sheepish to guarded almost instantly.

“Umm, so,” Trevin begins.

Bruce isn’t so nice. “You got a problem there, Becket?” 

Yancy grinds a palm into his forehead. Raleigh is going to be the death of him one of these days. “No problem,” he forces himself to say. “I just, uhh, I take it you two ran into a cute little twink in a blue dress last night? A twink with a cunt?”

The Gage twins look at him, and then look at each other, and then back to him. 

“He said he fucked you,” Trevin says.

Really. Okay. Now Yancy is really going to murder the kid when he gets back to the room. “Yeah, I’ve kind of been fucking Rals since he was fourteen,” he tells them honestly, more to gauge their reaction than anything else. 

“No way that was your brother.”

"Yeah, adorable little slut, isn't he?"

And the Gages just starting laughing.

Whether at him or with him, Yancy’s not sure.

But whatever. 

He’s got a little brother to go yell at.

And they probably want to get back to their make-out session.


End file.
